A Thief's Life
by halogirl117pr
Summary: The Dragonborn wasn't the leader of all factions in Skyrim, instead different people filled each role. Follow this alternate take of the story through the eyes of Sibylla, Guildmaster of the Thief's Guild. Where she deals with a neutral Dragonborn that won't partake in ending the civil war, a debt to the Dark Brotherhood, and a Harbinger who detests her.
1. Prologue

Skyrim's weather was cold, extremely cold compared to Cyrodill. Sibylla could not imagine how the Nords can stand to live here. The wind that blew made her shiver uncontrollably each time it caresses her body. The snow that was falling didn't help either. It made her have second thoughts that coming into this land was a good idea. However, she knew she had no other choice. Going to her native land would mean surrendering herself to an unwanted fate.

Thankfully, she was getting closer to a city named Riften. There she will be able to rent a room for the night in order to get some rest and warmth. She still had a couple of septims left, meaning she didn't have to steal from anyone today for her to pay the rent and eat.

As she got closer to the city, she noticed the gate was closed. And right in front were two Riften hold guards.

 _"Stop right there, Imperial! No one can enter without paying the visitor's pass."_ one of the guards informed her while approaching.

Instantly, her face reflected disbelief beyond measure. _"A tax?"_ Sibylla inquired, she just wanted to get inside and find the Inn, she didn't want any trouble. _"How much is it then?''_.

 _"Three hundred_ septims _.''_ the guard answered while smirking. His companion squaring up right next to him.

 _"Three hundred_ septims _? Surely, you must be bluffing."_ She tried to reason. Paying the tax would mean going to sleep without food in her stomach. Yet, she knew she was not good at convincing guards without giving a little bit of money away. Another breeze hit her and she made her mind. She was in no condition either to steal the money back nor run if discovered. Defeated, she reached down to her pouch.

 _"Leave the_ lass _alone, she's with me.''_ A male voice from behind her interrupted.

Startled, she looked back only to find a Nord putting an arm on her shoulder while smiling at her.

 _"Alright then."_ to her surprise, the guard responded and went to open the gate. Since she didn't start d to move when the gate opened, the Nord kindly motioned her to follow. Once inside, she thanked him for helping her.

 _"Don't thank me yet_ lass _"_ the Nord began saying. _"I'll need your particular set of skills for an errand I have to do."_

That was when Sibylla came to the realization. Right from the beginning, she got a friendly vibe out of him. _"And what particular skills I have that you may know of?"_ she replied, following his game.

 _"Unique ones that a fellow friend can recognize."_ he declared while offering his arm for her to take.

 _"What are you implying Nord?"_ she countered while accepting the arm. He started guiding her around the city.

 _"I'm saying that you've got the coin but you didn't earn it honestly. I can tell."_ the Nord explained.

 _"You're a thief."_ she stated.

 _"And so are you, lass."_ he announced.

 _"Alright, in what do you need help?"_ Sibylla asked smiling. No matter where thieves helped each other. _"I'm Sibylla."_

 _"Pleasure to meet you. Name's Brynjolf."_

And this was the beginning of her new life.

* * *

Author's note:

This story is based on a role play I participated in Gaiaonline five years ago. The roleplay died rather quickly but I fell in love with the story I helped create. Throughout the years I've written a couple of scenes and now I'm properly writing chapters. I have a timeline all figure out. It does not follow the main story. Only briefly mentions each event. In this story the Dragonborn (have yet to decide gender and race) decided after defeating Alduin to just follow the ways of the Greybeard and meditate for the rest of his life. Refusing to get himself involve with any conflict occurring in Skyrim. He does not like the blades and spends the majority meditating with Paarthurnax.

Thus the other leader roles (Harbinger of the Companions, Guild Master of the Thieves Guild, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood) are taken by other people. This is merely the prologue, in the chapter the main quest of each faction already happened. The Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood have formed an alliance and are thriving because of all the contracts to kill and steal. However, something happens and that is when the story really begins.

Any suggestion, grammar correction, is highly appreciated. English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

Ten years have passed since Sibylla first meet Brynjolf. After that, she had plenty of time to experience the chaos that was Skyrim. She witnessed the return of the magnificent dragons, and promptly keep her distance from them after a close encounter that almost burned half of Riften. Watched how the Dragoborn literally shouted to submission said creatures and ultimately defeated Alduin, World Eater.

After such accomplishment, everyone thought the Dragonborn would continue his conquering campaign and help end the Civil War that rocked Skyrim. Yet, he choose the most unpredictable choice. He decided to join the Greybeards, commentating that he did only what was expected of him by the prophecy. Wanting no more to do with undesired situations. Preferring to live the rest of his life meditating at High Hrothgar.

At that same time this was happening, each faction in Skyrim started to have its changes. The College of Winterhold had a new Archmage, with him they grew strong and began to explore. Eiruki Roster was chosen as the Harbinger of the Companions. She preferred to keep her ability to transform into a werewolf and actively pursues members of the Silver hand. Shortly after that, Sibylla experience the betrayal of Mercer Frey. After successfully discovering the truth, and killing the traitor, she was offered to be Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild.

With that position, she sought to bring again glory to her Guild. She quickly made and allegiance with the Dark Brotherhood. Since the Civil War seemingly to have no end, both factions thrived of contracts. Together, their network expanded so much, that it can be considered that they ran Skyrim.

Nonetheless, Sibylla was overjoyed she didn't have to answer to Maven Black-Briar. Because the matriarch had to answer to her now.

The citizens of Riften loved Sibylla. Since the Guild was prospering, she eliminated any debt business owners had, instead focusing on helping them succeed in their business. Everything was well, until today that is.

Sibylla furiously made her way to the Ragged FIagon after completing a difficult mission. It was obvious she was angry as she barely returned the greetings the other thieves gave her. As soon as sat on a chair, she wasted no time in ripping off her Nightingale hood and proceeded to massage her temples with her hands. Trying to relief the massive headache she had.

 _"Something wrong, lass?"_ BrynjoIf asked as he sat down opposite of her. Sibylla normally was easy going, rarely showing displeasure. But once she starts steaming, everyone in the guild knew not to disturb her, or else be insulted. However, the only lucky one that wasn't submitted to the treatment was Brynjolf.

 _"Not now, Brynjolf. Maybe after a drink, and I'll tell you."_ she uttered. Immediately, Vekel came from behind the counter and brought her one, which she drank completely without hesitation. This, however, made Brynjolf be more concerned since she never liked drinking liquor.

 _"Remember the stones of Barenziah I'm looking for?"_ Sibylla started.

The Stones of Barenziah were rosy gems that, according to Vex, were worthless unless all twenty-four stones are together. Sibylla first encountered one during a small run down. And upon learning about them, had been collecting them slowly. Now that the guild is running smoothly, she had made it her main guest to find them. Brynjolf merely nodded, encouraging her to continue.

 _"Well the one located in Pinewatch was a pain in the ass to get it."_ she said as she put down the bottle of mead on the counter.  
 _"But that's not the worst thing that happened to me. After miraculously escaping from those bandits, that wanted no more than to cut my head off, I manage to get into more trouble."_

She pauses for a second, grimacing at the after taste of the mead before continuing. _"It seemed that a troll wanted me as its med for the day. Luckily, I manage to survive somehow. But here comes the worse news."_ she leaned backward, crossing her arms. _"I know where the last stone is."_

 _"And what's wrong with that?"_ the second in command cautiously asked.

 _"The Companions have it."_

The Thieves Guild had a complicated relationship with The Companions. Ever since Eiruki became the Harbinger, she keep a distance from the other factions. Even after multiple tries to bring her into the alliance, she preferred to stand alone. Whiterun was her territory, and everyone left it as it was. The young Guildmaster couldn't understand why at first until through Nocturnal discovered the secret of The Circle. Still, this didn't mean the companions ignored them completely. Occasionally one come to by information regarding the movements of the silver hand. And when someone in the Guild came upon a job for them, a courier was sent. Not the best relationship, but workable.

Before Brynjolf could inquire for more details, Sibylla noticed a newcomer in the Flagon. He was wearing the usual leather armor of the Dark Brotherhood. The assassin was quickly noticed, no surprise seeing as he was not trying to hide.

Usually, she wouldn't mind as she had a close relationship with the Brotherhood. However, it was unusual for one to wander around the place at this hour. She thought that maybe he came to talk to Delvin, but as the Breton stood up, the assassin indicated he come to speak to her. Already she could feel her headache increasing.

The assassin pulled back his hood and lowered his mask revealing a young Breton. _"Ah, having a bad day Sibylla?"_ he asked, sitting down on the counter near her, on the opposite side of where Brynjolf was sitting.

 _"Want to talk about it?"_ he inquired, head resting on one of his hands as he leaned down slightly. Now his face was more leveled with hers, which made them able to talk without her having to look up at him.

Luckily, Vekel didn't bother to shoo him off the counter. After all, no one knew what would offend the assassin. They might be allies, but the Dark Brotherhood had a reputation. To be fair, the guild didn't even know if he was acting or this was his real demeanor, not even Sibylla.

 _"Akatosh, what have I done to deserve this?"_ Sibylla silently questioned before finally turning to speak to the assassin. _"It's obvious I'm having a bad dog, so please excuse my bad behavior."_ she then stopped for a moment to order Vekel for two more bottles of mead which he quickly gave it to her. One she opened for herself while the other one she placed it in front of the assassin for him to take.

 _"That one is on me and to answer your second question..."_ she took a big gulp of mead before continuing. _"No, I just talked about it and don't wish to repeat the same story. Anyways, let's get into business. What can I help you with?"_ The faster this day ended the better.

The blue-eyed Breton popped the cap on his Blackbriar Ahead and took a sip. He leaned back into a normal sitting position and took another sip, before setting the ale down on the counter. Finally, he spoke.

 _"I have two things to discuss with you, and I seriously doubt you'll like either,"_ he told her honestly. Looking more serious than before, but still with a mellow, seemingly friendly attitude. He paused for a second, deciding on what to say first.

 _"First, we looked into the location of the_ stone _of Barenziah for you. One of my siblings saw it on a mission. It's on the hilt of the Harbinger's personal sword, so good luck with that."_ he said looking mildly amused as Sibylla frowned upon the news.

 _"I knew the Harbinger had it somewhere on her, but on the hilt of her sword?"_ she commented before taking another sip of mead. _"Damn it. I'll guess I had to look for another way to acquire it. Can't risk my line being chased by werewolves for a single stone."_ The only ones in the Ragged Flagon were senior members so she could speak out loud about it.

She was going to take another gulp of mead when Brynjolf took away her bottle. She glared at him but inside she thanked him since she was already starting to feel the effects of the drink and remembered why she hated drinking.

 _"I'm guessing that was the good news. Well, spit it out the bad one, can't be worse than what's already happened to me today. "_ Sibylla confidently said crossing her arms again.

He leaned down once more to get a better look at her. _"I'm sure this is much, much worse than anything that happened to you today,"_ he said bluntly, looking serious. Fear began to take a hold of Sibylla. Instincts telling her to run.

 _"I assume you remember that mission you went on a few days ago? You killed a Nord men in self-defense because he was trying to stop you from stealing what you needed and came at you with an_ axe _, correct?"_ he continued.

Sibylla started to grip the edge of the counter, she perfectly knew what he was talking about. She could see Brynjolf tense right beside her and Delvin get near. They both knew of the event. Sibylla detested killing, avoided it whenever possible. However, she was surprised at the level of detail. Apparently, the Brotherhood had other contacts that were well informed. She closed her eyes waiting for the bomb.

 _"Well, that man was one of our contracts. You stole a kill from the Brotherhood."_

* * *

Arthor's note:

Finally managed to finish this! If there are any grammatical errors, I would highly appreciate it if you can point them out to edit them. Been working with a new laptop that loves to autocorrect even though I disabled the option.

A little spoiler of whats going to happen next, since the Thieves Guild and Brotherhood had an alliance together, the situation of owning a debt is going to be handled differently. In the Thieves Guild there are three rules. No stealing from a fellow thief, no killing on the job, and no robbing from poor. Sibylla knows she broke one and that is why she wanted to resign. However, her fellow thieves took it easy since she showed so much remorse in doing it. Also, it was more of an accident.

Now the Dark Brotherhood wants to keep relationships as it is. And forcing Sibylla to kill someone else would mean for her to continue to break her code which in turn will mean her exiting the Thieves Guild. Thus, losing the vital connection between the two. Luckily, they have another plan to get her to pay back the debt.

There are more plots and twists, so if you stick around you are in for a lot of surprises.


End file.
